


The Only Two Humans

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Caught, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Cumshot, Deepthroating, F/M, Flirting, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lots of it, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex kinda, fuck buddies, kinda lol, magic sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “I was thinking something more direct and to the point.”You swallowed, his assuredness causing your defenses to crumble if only a bit. “Trying to sleep with me?”“Only if you’re alright with it.”
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Reader/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hnggggghhh give me the sorcerer man i C R A V E H I M gdkshsjak but seriously i wrote this in one sitting because i have no self control dhaksk
> 
> Anyways, i was too excited to post this so the proofreading was v minimal. May go back and do a better job later. May also be a second chap with some actual sex. Hope you enjoy!!

Freak accidents seem to be commonplace down in Devildom. Almost every other week something happens that requires immeadiate attention and repair. Though, you haven’t heard of it happening much to others outside of the House of Lamentation.

“I do hope we won’t be too much of a bother.”

Until it happened to the inhabitants of Purgatory Hall.

There, at the entrance of the doorway, was Solomon and Simeon. They had small things of luggage with them as they stood there.

Apparantly, Solomon was working on a new spell he found in an ancient spellbook. The contents he was using were dangerous if handled improperly and were not to be tampered with. Luke, trying upstage himself in some way, accidentally knocked over a couple vials and kind of destroyed his, Solomon’s, and Simeon’s room in the process. It would take a couple weeks to completely repair their rooms it seemed. With nowhere convient to turn to, Lucifer had graciously offered them a place to stay. They had plenty of spare rooms for them to sleep in and didn’t want them to intrude on Lord Diavolo’s time. Although, Luke did end up staying at Lord Diavolo’s since he spends so much time with Barbatos trying to bake. Also, he’d probably be teased to death staying with the brothers since everyone loved picking on him.

So, there they were, entering and being ushered up the stairs by Lucifer, showing them to rooms they’d be staying in. Coincidentally, it was right across the hall from you. Maybe they’d be up for a movie night like the other brothers normally were. Or maybe they’d watch anime with you and Leviathan. They were both nerds, apparently, so it could work.

The first night they were there was fairly normal if not a little awkward. Everyone was let known last minute and it was clear that not everyone—not counting Asmodeus and Leviathan—was very uncomfortable with Solomon being there, but he seemed to take no offense to it. Instead, he acknowledged it and made a small joke. It was enough to get you to crack a smile, at least.

That following morning, you and Solomon had awoke at the same time, meeting each other out in the hallway.

“Good morning,” you greeted mid yawn, wiping the sleep from your eyes with one hand.

“Good morning to you, too.” Solomon sounded surprisingly chipper, a smile on his lips. “Just got out of bed, I take it?”

You eyed him, not entirely sure how you felt about how he said that. He had a hand under his chin, eyes slanted and smile taking an almost wicked turn. It was subtle, but not subtle enough for it to fly by you. Glancing down at yourself, you didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. You were wearing shorts and a slightly oversized T-shirt, nothing else. Under one arm you had your clothes for the day, as well as some bath salts Barbatos gave you. What did he expect? What was he wanting? You weren’t wearing anything weird.

You looked back up at him, catching his eye just as _something_ flashed in them. He was quick to shoot you his sugnature smile. “What was that about?”

“What ever could you be referring to?” He said, feigning innocence.

“Don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart?! What was he playing at? And why did hearing him say that make you want to smile? You must be more tired than you thought. “Why’d you look at me like that?”

Solomon crossed his arms, looking at you with slanted eyes. “Is there something wrong with taking in how you look?” His voice was dipped a pitch lower, rolling smoothly over you.

Alarm bells rang off in your head. You weren’t sure what, but you knew that if you stayed there any longer, something would happen. Perhaps something that would change how you viewed the sorcerer in front of you.

Just as you had moved to go to your original destination, another door opened. It was Satan, still looking a little tired. He gave you a quick greeting and went to keep going. He stopped, however, whipping his head back around. Satan practically glowered at Solomon, his annoyance clear.

“What are you doing out here, Solomon? Bothering them?” He jutted his chin out towards you before regarding Solomon again. “Leave them alone.”

Solomon faked a sound of hurt, pressing a delicate hand to his chest. “So rude, Satan. Am I not allowed to speak to others?”

As the two bickered back and forth, you slipped into the bathroom. What was Solomon on about? Was he flirting with you? It felt a little odd to think, but you weren’t entirely too upset about it. Yeah, he went about it a weird way, but it wasn’t too bad.

You sighed, running the bath. You already had seven demonic brothers vying for you attention at every turn. Why add to it? Greedy, greedy thing, you.

By the time you slipped under the warmed and scented water, you had completely forgotten about that little incident out in the hall. You felt relaxed and ready to take on the day thanks to your bath. You even had a bit of a spring in your step as you made your way down to the dining room for breakfast. An early morning bath followed by breakfast was just the thing you needed. Too bad it would be immediately followed by going to school.

Breakfast was lively that morning. Everyone had something they wanted to talk about, gaining the whole room’s participation into the subject. Really, Solomon and Simeon blended in well. Even if not everyone was on good terms with Solomon, they treated him well enough. Well, aside from Satan, really. Even Lucifer was giving Solomon side eyes now and again.

You finished your food off a little early. Beelzebub did make it, after all. His food was always cooked perfectly. It was only a matter of him not devouring it all before he served it.

“I think I’m going to head on to school now,” you started, standing from your seat. “I got a couple things I need to do before classes.”

Everyone gave you some form of affirmative as you left. You breathed deeply as you made it outside, ready for the walk to school. 

“Hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

You turned to see Solomon there, approaching you. He had an easy smile on his features, making him look more handsome.

“Oh, Solomon,” you stopped to let him catch up, then resumed walking with him matching your pace. “How’s staying with us going so far?”

“Would have been better if not for Satan this morning, but I can’t fault him for it.”

You ducked your head, remembering the encounter you had. The look he had in his eyes flashed in your mind before you shake your head to dispell it. “Yeah, sorry about that. They can be a little overprotective at times.”

“No need to apologize.” Was it your imagination, or did Solomon step closer to you? “Like I said, I can’t fault him.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm. You are quite the catch. I’d be protective of you, too, if you were mine.”

You blinked rapidly at his words. He sounded so sure of himself and said it so naturally, that easy smile still resting on his features. You tried to get a read on his expression but he was being difficult.

You puffed out a small laugh, glaring his way. “I don’t belong to anyone. I’m my own person.”

“Is that so?” Solomon met your stare head on, smile slowly turning into a smirk. “Perhaps I could change that for you?”

You couldn’t help the following laugh that tumbled out of you, stopping to face him fully, him following suit. “Are you asking me out or something?”

“I was thinking something more direct and to the point.”

You swallowed, his assuredness causing your defenses to crumble if only a bit. “Trying to sleep with me?”

“Only if you’re alright with it.”

 _Ah_. That was, indeed, direct and to the point. It wasn’t as if you didn’t find Solomon attractive. He was very handsome to you, his mysterious nature adding to his allure. Even if you wanted to sleep with him, would it really be wise with all the brothers _and_ Simeon staying under the same roof? There was something about the idea of Simeon finding you in bed with Solomon that made your blood run cold. No way you could live with an angel catching you like that.

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

Solomon smirked at you, stepping close enough to be in your personal space. “I’d love to.”

Your words were put to the test far sooner than you could have been ready for.

“What was that you had said earlier?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“That’s rude to say to the person that’s making you feel so good, isn’t it?”

Solomon had you up against the wall of an empty classroom, your lower garments pooled around your ankles and his hand touching just right. You kept a hand over your mouth to stifle your moans as he pleased you with his skilled hand. It shouldn’t be fair for someone to be so good at working you up like that.

Solomon stood pressed against your front and to the side to have easier access between your legs. His lips pressed gentle kisses to your neck and jaw, licking occasionally. He chuckled at your reactions as he played with you, teeth latching onto your earlobe to suckle.

“So not fair,” you whined, stifling another moan.

“You sound like Leviathan.”

“Shut up,” you growled. “Why don’t you put your mouth to better use?”

“Gladly.” His voice was pitched low, making you shiver.

“Be quick! I don’t want to get caught.”

“Like the thrill doesn’t entice you,” he retorted, getting on his knees before you. “It does for me.”

“I said shut up and be quick!” You hissed your words at him, gripping him by his hair and pulling until he was where you wanted him.

Either he was a quick thinker or he anticipated your reaction cause he was sucking along you immeaditaly. His slurping and licking sounds were a little on the loud side, though you couldn’t find it in you to care too much. His tongue and lips were just as skilled as his fingers were, if not more. You wondered if he did this with other demons to gain their trust or was it something else? Wherever he learned those skills, you weren’t going to complain.

He pulled back for a moment to breath, lips looking a little swollen already from his vigorous work. He dived back down soon thereafter, working you up so fast you had to bite your lip to keep from crying out.

His fingers dug and pulled at the meat of your thighs, the slight pain adding to your pleasure. Silver colored eyes stared up at your own, drinking in your every reaction as he lapped and sucked along your sex. You could tell he knew he was doing a good job, that slanted eye look telling all. You flipped him off and a muffled laugh vibrated against you.

As if to get back at you, his hand joined the fray once again, doubling what you were already feeling. You careened over the edge, keeping your hand tightly held over your mouth. Even muffled noises escaped as you came, hand tightening its grip in Solomon’s silver strands, back arching off the wall. The sorcerer took it all like a champ, staying put until you finally calmed. 

When he pulled back, his lips were shiny with spit and pupils dilated. You could see his bulge straining in his tight slacks. Your mouth watered at the thought of having him slide in your mouth—or wherever else—but you would refuse today. It was afterschool, but there were still demons roaming about and you were sure the others would come looking for the both of you if they hadn’t already. 

“I’m not doing anything about that,” you stated, pointing between his legs as he stood. “Just so you know.”

“That’s disappointing.” He frowned, seemingly telling the truth. “Oh well. There’s always next time.”

You huffed, not wanting to give yourself away so easily.

“You enjoyed it, sweetheart. I know you did.” He loosely grabbed your chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing his face dangerously close to yours. “Don’t deny it.”

Then he kissed you.

You could taste yourself and your release on his lips and tongue, opening your mouth for more. He was even a skilled kisser, to boot. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to keep him around.

You broke the kiss off early, seeing that familiar glint in his eyes. “Move. I need to get redressed.”

He backed up to give you space to do so, watching intently as you situated yourself.

Walking out of that empty classroom with Solomon in tow was slightly embarassing. Thankfully, no one saw you and you were able to sneak out of the school grounds without being stopped. Your DDD was filled with messages from the brothers, demanding to know where the two of you were and why you weren’t back yet. Obviously, you were going to smear the truth a bit, but you did feel guilty about it. Kind of.

“Remember,” Solomon started, giving you a stare that made you want to shiver. “You’re going to pay me back.”

“No, I’m not.”

You most definitely were.

A couple days went by from your previous incident with Solomon. Was incident even the right word? Rendevouz? Session? Regardless, it had been a couple days since then and Solomon had yet to approach you about that followup. You were a little disappointed about that, but maybe that meant you’d have to go to him about it yourself?

Just as you were contemplanting ditching homework to text him, your phone buzzed.

It was from Solomon, asking if you’d join him on a little shopping spree with Asmodeus. You agreed even if you’d rather go with just Solomon at that point. It was better than doing homework on the different forms of demonic language, at least.

Around thirty minutes passed and you were out on the town with Asmodeus and Solomon. They worked well off each other, bouncing banter back and forth nicely. It was a surprisingly fun little trip, though it consisted of a lot of walking around clothing stores.

After a while, the three of you were making your way down to a little magic shop that had something Solomon wanted. Solomon had just mentioned the store was close by when Asmodeus gasped, stopping in his tracks.

“That store!” He pointed, eyes alight. “I heard it opened today. I have to go in there and check out what they have.”

“A lingere store?” You questioned, not at all surprised that caught his eye. 

“Yup! I’ll be sure to grab both of you something. You’d look good in something with lace. Solomon would look nice in a corset!” He winked at the two of you before strutting off. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up!”

“He’s serious, isn’t he?” You chuckled, crossing your arms loosely.

“He’s right about you looking stunning in something with lace.” Solomon stated, giving you that firey gaze that had you biting your lip.

“And you’d look good in a corset,” you countered, walking past him. “Let’s go to that magic shop now.”

Solomon stayed silent, trailing behind you. You had a sneaking suspicion he was staring at your ass.

The place he was talking about wasn’t very far, only half a block away. It was different than the one you normally went to with the brothers. It had a slightly more weathered look to it, as if it’d been around for some time with less upkeep.

“I’ve never been here before,” you murmured upon enerering. It gave you a cozy antique feel.

There were a couple people milling about, barely sparing either of you a glance. You could hear music being played from somewhere.

“It’s not as popular as the newer place.” He affirmed, already setting off.

There were stairs towards the back of the store that he assurdely climbed and you followed behind him.

The upstairs area was nice for a magic shop, if not a little crowded. The music played louder there. Crystals and suspicious books lined the walls, jars filled with consicpious fluids or _things_ filled the room. There was a tiny section that had a deep green loveseat against the back wall surrounded by brightly colored flowers and a short bookcase. There was a shelf filled with more books and jars in front of a little ways off. Since the loveseat was facing the stairwell and the shelf was blocking the stairwell from view, if you and Solomon wanted to do anything there...

“I can already tell what you want, sweetheart,” Solomon whispered, his breath ghosting across your ear and running shivers down your spine. “I can see it in your eyes.”

You jumped, giving him a startled look then a glare. “You say that as if I’m easy to read.”

“Only when you want to be.”

You didn’t have time to analyze his words before he was moving again, sitting on the loveseat. He spread his legs slowly, his bulge showing through easily. He beckoned you towards him with two fingers, a sly smirk on his face.

A part of you wanted to reject him on principle. There was something about being ordered around at all that boiled you up inside. Yet, there was another part that loved it. A larger part, truly. 

You made your way over to him, sinking to your knees between his spread legs. When he didn’t make an effort to pull himself from his pants, you looked up at him curiously.

“You know what to do.” 

You scowled. “Fuck you.”

“I will soon.”

Your eyes widen at his words, not expecting that reply. He seemed to like it though and breathed out a laugh. Then he was raising his hips, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his pants and pulling until his cock sprung free. He was sizeable, your mouth already watering at the sight. If you were any hornier, you suggest riding him in place of sucking him. The only reason you didn’t was for the innocent customers down below. They didn’t need to be subjected to you being worse than you were.

Reaching forward had your hand coming into contact with Solomon’s warm cock. You gave it a few experimental pumps, noting the slight twitch in his expression and the pre the dribbled down his shaft and to your hand. You kept at it, jerking him slowly but steady, his slick making it easier.

“This is just teasing me,” he said. “You can do better than that.”

That certainly fired you up.

Without warning, you took him into your mouth and down about halfway. He let out a choked moan before he could stop himself. You felt triumphant, glad to finally wipe that smarmy look off his face. You kept going, taking him further and further with each bob of your head until he reached the back of your throat.

“Like that,” he whispered, voice laced with lust. “Keep that up, sweetheart.”

Again with the nickname. It sent butterflies in your stomach everytime that it was getting ridiculous. Still, it was enough to make you want to whine, your own arousal pooling between your legs. You staved off of touching yourself, however. You felt as though you’d get plenty of touching from Solomon down the road.

You sucked his cock with vigor, tongue licking his shaft and head as often as you could make it. You hallowed your cheeks as you took him down as far as you could, your hand coming up to accomadate for the rest, stroking in tandem with your mouth. His hips bucked up at that, forcing his cock to push back towards your throat. He knocked your hand away then gripped the back of your head, controlling your movements as he saw fit.

You could have stopped him, but you didn’t want to. There was something about the feel of him sliding down your throat that had you wanting more.

“You can take it. Can’t you sweetheart?” His voice dripped like honey, flowing into you enough to make you feel warm in the face. “Just a little longer.”

Then someone was walking up the stairs. You could hear them creaking on the floorboards and you could only pray—isn’t that ironic?—that the music that was playing drowned out the noises the two of you were making.

“Better be quiet,” he whispered, working your head faster as if it would make less noise. His stifled moan was nice to hear, though. “We have some company.”

You did your best to relax your throat further so as to not gag. Whoever was upstairs with you was still milling about the stairs. You could hear jars being moved and books being opened and closed. It sounded like they were just browsing.

The thought of getting caught was thrilling you. A complete stranger walking by and finding you on your knees, face full of cock. What would they say? What would they do? Would Solomon even stop? Part of you hoped he wouldn’t.

The excitement was clearly getting to Solomon, as well. His cheeks were flushed, mouth open and huffing out small moans that he couldn’t hold back. You could feel his cock twitch in your mouth and you knew he wouldn’t be long.

“Get ready for it, sweetheart.” He hummed, eyes half lidded as he chased his pleasure. “I’m right there—“

He pulled out, biting his fist and cumming. It landed hot and heavy on your face as he stroked himself to completion. 

That bastard! Could you really be mad, though? You kind of liked it. No, you liked it a lot. Way more than you should. Besides, you were able to get a good look at his red face and hear his moans. They were a little on the loud side, but the other occupant didn’t let it be known whether they heard or not.

Still, you stayed there until he finished, the last of it landing right across your lips.

“Whoops,” he mumbled, giving you that smirk again.

You didn’t speak, only glowered at him, though it was less heated than it would have been normally.

“Let me get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”

He swiped at the cum on your face, getting some on his finger. He quietly instructed you open your mouth and you did so, licking it off his finger. The two of you repeated the process until it was all gone. You hated how much you liked it.

“Let’s get out of here. Don’t want to be caught now, do we?”

You didn’t verbally respond, not trusting your voice. 

He resituated himself and stood, you following behind. He took the time to grab something off of one of the book cases and snagged one of the flower heads before he left the little alcove. 

Once past your little barrier, you saw the stranger demon tilting a jar back and forth to look at the contents. They spared the two of you a glance and a rather _knowing_ grin that Solomon returned. You acted like you didn’t see them.

So. Someone noticed. That’s fine, you guessed. They didn’t look like the type to be a snitch. You hoped.

Regardless, it sent a thrill through you to know you were actually caught but they didn’t stop you. Perhaps they enjoyed listening?

Just as the Solomon finished paying and stepped out of the shop with you in tow, Asmodeus came bounding up, a total of three extra bags on his arms.

“Just in time, I see! Now lets go! I’m eager to see if these look as good on you as I thought they would.”

Asmodeus grabbed both of your wrists, dragging you along without warning. He did seem rather excited.

“Found what you were looking for?” Solomon took it all in stride, his familiar easy smile back in place.

“Yes, of course. I got us all matching colors. I’ll obviously be the star between us three, but you two will look appealing, as well.”

“You can’t expect me to wear any of that,” you retorted despite your smile. “I refuse.”

“Oh, come on. You’ll love it, I promise!”

You only laughed and allowed Asmodeus to drag you along. 

Solomon’s hand brushed against yours, drawing your attention back to him. He leaned towards your ear, voice quiet. “Just come to me when you’re looking for more, sweetheart.”

You didn’t respond, suddenly feeling hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! I’m setting up for a third chap that i’ll hopefully have out soon, if i can keep this pace up. Spoiler alert, it’s gonna be Luci-loo! And to think this was originally just supposed to be a one off somno solomon fic fhsksjs

It’s been a week of you and Solomon fooling around, each passing day rilling you up more and more. He seemed to love doing stuff public, especially if there were people nearby. You didn’t mind it at all since Solomon was so good at what he does to you. Not to mention that you got off on the idea of getting caught just as much as he did.

Still, even with all that fooling around, you’ve yet to actually have Solomon inside you where you really wanted. If you were being honest, it was annoying the hell out of you. He would touch you, kiss you, suck you, and even slide his length along you. But he never slipped it where you craved, even when you told him you wanted it.

“In due time,” he kept saying with a smirk.

“In due time,” you mocked, pouting like a child. “In due time my ass.”

You were in the shower, cleansing your self of the day’s activities. The brothers had you, Simeon, and Solomon on a bit of a wild goose chase for some witch that double crossed them. You were surprised they let you go until you met the witch themselves. They were still in training and kind of harmless, looking like a frightened dog.

Still, it took practically all day, the clock reading out 9:30pm when you checked your phone. When everyone made it home, they ate a small meal and went to their rooms to rest. You were tired, too, but couldn’t stand to go to bed with all that dried sweat on you.

The water was warm and relaxing, soothing you into a sense of security. That was why when the door to the bathroom swung open you jolted, instinctively covering yourself.

“Who’s there?!” You half shouted. 

It was hard to see through the shower’s glass doors but the figure was tall and slim. You couldn’t make out who they were, their defining features jumbled thanks to the texture of the glass. They were swiftly appraching you, their hand reaching out and gripping the shower handle.

Before you could utter another word, they slid the door back, revealing it to be Solomon all along. You found yourself relaxing a bit, though you tried not to let it show to him.

“What are you trying, huh?” You demanded, watching him with keen eyes. “Weirdo.”

He only smiled at your insult, pushing the door open all the way. Then, before you could question him, he started to strip himself of his clothing and folding it neatly to place on the back of the toliet seat.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m undressing, obviously.”

“Not funny,” you deadpanned, to which he laughed at.

Soon, he stood bare before you, letting you admire his body. He was lean, not necessarily muscular. It was a good look on him and you couldn’t help how your body reacted to him standing there. You turned from him, getting further under the spray. It was obvious what he wanted, so you shot him a weak glare over your shoulder.

“Get in already.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

You didn’t watch him step in or close the door, encasing the both of you in the shower’s confines. It wasn’t a very big shower and the lack of space had Solomon pressing up against you. His chest was against your back, hands smoothing slow circles over your hips. You could already feel his cock hardening, stirring up more lust within you.

“You smell nice,” he murmured against your ear, lips teasing along the ridge. “What soap did you use? Patchouli Sandalwood?”

“You can tell?” You questioned, genuinely curious. He didn’t seem like the type to focus on soap smells.

“Mhm. It’s a good scent for you.” 

You opened your mouth to respond but a moan cut you off. Solomon took your distraction as an opportunity to bring a hand between your aching legs, touching you just right. His other hand slid to your ass, squeezing your flesh tightly before giving it a light slap.

“Solomon!” You tried to sound defiant but you were already molding back to him, squirming as he touched you.

“Now, now, sweetheart. Don’t be like that. We both know you want it.”

He was right, but you didn’t like it being thrown in your face like that. You never liked being so easy to read, especially under his scrutinizing gaze. 

Solomon played you like a fiddle, mouthing along your neck and shoulder. You were sure he mostly tasted the water from the shower but that didn’t stop him from continuing. You brought a hand back to grip his hair, pressing your ass back against his erection. He groaned when you pulled his hair, precum leaking onto your ass. 

He broke from your neck and you turned your head to look him in the eyes. His white hair stuck to his face as the water kept spraying, his cheeks tinted pink from the warmth of the shower. That stupid, handsome smirk was on his face and you wanted to kiss it off.

You pushed his head to force your lips to collide with his, glad to feel his hand speed up down below. You moaned into the kiss, rocking your hips to get more pleasure. His hands were just as skilled as last time, working you up to careen over the edge.

“Stand with your legs together,” Solomon mumbled against your lips. “Like that.”

He stopped toying with you and you huffed against his mouth. His hands went to your outer thighs to push them together like he wanted.

“What are you planning now?” You grumbled. “You better make me cum before this is over.”

Lips quirked up at your demand, a chuckle following. “Don’t fret, sweetheart. Give it time.”

Solomon leaned back from you and you immeadiately felt the loss of his warmth. Then you felt his cock pressing against the seam of your closed legs, pushing in. He made a small noise as he kept going until he was flush against your back again. His large hands were on your hips, squeezing in intervals as he stood there for a moment. If you looked down, you’d see the tip of his cock poking out between your thighs, dribbling pre.

Slowly, he started fucking your thighs, pressing your warm body against the slightly warmed tiles of the shower wall. 

“How is this going to make me cum?” You glowered at him over your shoulder, squeezing your thighs together. You felt a little pride at how his hips stuttered at that. “I don’t get much out of it.”

“I’ll make you cum with my mouth soon enough. Be. _Paitent_.”

Oh. _Oh_. That deeper tilt to his voice washed over your body just as well as the water did, sinking into you as if they were fangs. You felt warm in the face as he went back to fucking your thighs. That was an intoxicating feeling.

As Solomon kept going, his slick spread between your legs, making the slide for him that much easier. He moaned softly in your ear, fingers tapping along your skin as he readjusted his grip. You didn’t want to sit still, however, so you slammed your hips back into his just as he was thrusting forward again. Your name left his lips in a surprised moan and you felt yourself smirking. You didn’t stop, keeping your hips moving as he resumed. 

He followed the fast pace you set. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the quaint space, sharp and loud in your ears. His moans were slowly growing in frequency, lips grazing along your shoulder again.

“Keep that up, sweetheart. Just like that.” He slapped your ass _hard_ , giving your shoulder a kiss when you squeaked out a surprised moan. “You’re doing so good.”

You pretended that his praise didn’t make you want to practically preen in it. “Slap my ass again. Now.”

“So demanding,” he tutted in your ear.

“Shut up and do it.”

He didn’t give you a smart remark that time and just did as told, giving your ass a hard slap. One, two, _three_ times his hand connected with your ass in the same spot. You whined his name at each one, throwing your hips back faster against him as a reward.

“I’m going to cum,” Solomon’s voice tickled your ear as he spoke, lowered voice rumbling. “Can I bite you?”

If you weren’t quickly feeling desparate for more contact, you’d thors some quip his way. Instead, you accepted, tilting your head to the side to give him access.

“ _Yes_ , sweetheart!” Then his teeth clamped down right at the junction of your neck and shoulder.

You half moaned, half grunted in pain. His arms suddenly wrapped around your form, one up to your opposite shoulder while the other went to your thigh. You had no time to react to it before he was cumming. His voice was muffled against your skin, nails digging deliciously painfully into you, hips still rocking as he milked himself. 

He breathed deeply against your skin, clamped teeth relaxing as he withdrew from you, water running down your back. You watched as his seed was washed away by the water, filtering down the drain.

“Now, it’s your turn,” he pulled gently at your shoulder until you followed his movements, back being pressed against the wall. 

“Hurry up.”

“Thank you for being so paitent.” He shot you a sarcastic smile before his knelt down.

You thought for a moment that the shower floor had to be digging painfully into his knees, but he made no complaint so you kept your mouth shut. He was, however, whispering to himself, a bright pink light filtering from mouth. It was gone just as quick as it came, startling you. What was that?

“A spell. It’ll speed things up since you were being so impaintent.”

You didn’t have time to retort. His mouth was on you in seconds, wringing a low moan from your throat. He wasted no time in working you over, tongue lapping and lips sucking. Just as always, his mouth proved wonders for your pleasure. 

You shuddered his name, fingers finding themselves in his hair. Whatever spell he cast on his mouth had to be aiding him greatly. Your orgasm was swiftly approaching. The magic wound around your lower half, stirring beautifully. It felt like icy hot licking, tingling along your sex and around your thighs. Solomon had to teach you the spell he was using on you.

You looked down, making eye contact with the sorcerer as he slurped along you. His eyes were slanted, half closed, leaving just a sliver of his irises visible. Tendrils of his magic were weaving from his mouth, massaging and writhing against you. So that’s what kept making you feel ever closer to bliss.

You rocked your hips into his face as you sought more pleasure. Solomon took it wonderfully, easily going along with your movements. He hummed, the vibrations shooting up his magic and through your body in the most pleasant of ways.

That triggered your orgasm. You threw your head back against the wall, hips rolling against his face, mouth agape as you moaned his name. As your high slowly subsided, you let go of Solomon’s hair. He stayed put for a couple moments before he finally pulled away.

You caught your breath, legs feeling weak as you stood there. Surely if the wall weren’t there, you’d collaspe onto the floor. Swivelling your gaze to Solomon, you watched as he stood, a self satisfied smirk on his face. He dispelled the magic with a click of his tongue, the pink mist dissappating. 

“You gotta teach me that,” you panted, smiling at him. 

“I take it I did well, then, hmm?” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on your lips. “That was my first time testing it officially, you know. I’m glad it worked out.”

You didn’t want to know of his unofficial testings, so you decided not to inquire.

“I’d love to stay, but there’s business I must attend to soon.” Solomon opened the shower door allowing cool air to rush in. “I will be seeing you around. Think of me.” He shot a wink your way before he stepped out, closing the shower door behind him.

You watched him through the glass as he dried off and redressed, quietly slipping out of the bathroom. The water had started turning cold, causing you to shiver. 

Turning the water off, you stepped into the cool open air, shiver again as you toweled off. Your mind obviously kept drifting back to Solomon. You wondered just how he’d feel inside you if that was how good his mouth felt with magic. Would he use magic the first time or not? Where would it be? When?

You sighed as you got dressed, body feeling tired as your high subsided. You’d at least sleep well that night, you thought.

Sneaking back into your room was thankfully a breeze. You don’t think you’d be able to explain why your legs were so wobbly on your way there if anyone caught you. Collasping onto your plushing covers felt like a dream. Slowly, you crawled under them, closing your eyes. Sleep hit you quickly that night.

The next morning was calm, breakfast being quiet. It was a Sunday, after all. It was a long week for everyone in one way or another. Solomon wasn’t at the table with everyone else. You were tempted to ask, but just as you opened your mouth to do so, Asmodeus shot you a look somewhere between jealousy and knowing. Whatever it was, you shut up real quick. You didn’t plan on opening that can of worms anytime soon.

The day went by a smoothly after that. You spent time with Leviathan and Simeon as they discussed some of their favorite media. You were surprised to learn that Simeon loved painting, as well. 

After that, you went resturant hopping with Beelzebub and Belphagor, though you didn’t eat much and ended up leaving halfway through to their disappointment. There was just no way you going to be able to keep up with all that eating and you wanted to save room for later that night.

Mammon had demanded your attention. Mostly to help him with a get rich quick scheme, but he did lowkey seek your praise, too. Satan invited you over for book evaluations right after. It quickly dissolved into watching reality TV with him, the books forgotten. Lucifer requested your comapny for tea and a chat. It was a pleasant way to spend the time.

In the end, you had hung out with everyone aside from Asmodeus and Solomon. Asmodeus had left pretty soon after breakfast and Solomon wasn’t there to begin with. The lust demon did plan to end the evening off with you and Solomon, however, requesting that you let him help you with your nightly self care routine. He was mortified to find out the Solomon didn’t have one and demanded he join the two of you.

By the time you had left Lucifer’s room, it was time for dinner. Everyone, including Asmodeus and Solomon, was gathered round the table, eating happily. You were seated between the the lust demon and sorcerer, the three of you being quiet as everyone else talked.

You couldn’t help but to feel giddy every time Solomon was around. You knew it was because of how well he pleased you. Resisting your body’s urges around him was slowly becoming routine whenever anyone else was too close by. You were a little ashamed to admit that you’d almost been caught numerous times by the brothers and Simeon. It was thanks to Solomon that your libido was so high lately, but you couldn’t stay mad at him for it.

“All I’m saying is—“

“No one cares for what you have to say, Mammon.”

“Hey—“

“Ha! Mammon just got shot down like usual! Lololol!”

Admist the chaos of their disjointed conversation, you listened in and watched, supressing a small laugh at their reactions. It felt comfortable, normal. Made you feel like you were at home.

Something touched your knee, causing you to jump slightly. No one seemed to notice your blunder, though, saving you the embarrassment of being teased. Or so you thought.

You realized the thing touching you was Solomon’s hand, squeezing your knee gently. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye, narrowing your eyes at his smirking lips. The little shit. You were just trying to act as if his presence alone didn’t rile you up and now he’s messing with you! You pointedly turned your face from him, eating a little more aggressively than usual. You’d show him. You wouldn’t even react to his touches.

You knew that was a lie even as you tried to convince yourself otherwise.

His fingers, slow and methodical, inched up your inner thigh. You tensed it without meaning to, ignoring the quiet huff of a laugh that escaped him.

“I’m telling ya! It was gonna work that time.” Mammon was glaring at his brothers as he talked. “Even they can tell ya it was gonna work. They helped me.”

Then the attention was on you, bringing you into the conversation. _Fuck_. That was the last thing you needed and yet their gazes were unwavering.

You swallowed the bit of food you had left in your mouth, biding your time before you spoke. “Are you talking about your get rich quick scheme?”

“See. If they say it’s a scheme, then it was bound to fail.” Satan’s words were sharp, directed at Mammon.

“Satan’s right, you know.” Belphagor started. “That would never have worked.”

“Yeah. Try more honest work.” Beelzebub chimed in around mouthfuls of food.

Solomon’s hand had reached right between your legs, pressing in where you wanted him most. He massaged you gently through your pants, your eyes fluttering closed. You shoved food in your mouth to keep from moaning.

“Are you feeling alright, darling?” Asmodeus spoke up, taking your chin in his soft hands. “You look a little... jostled.”

Before you could speak, Solomon pressed just right mid swallow, causing you to choke. Once again, everyone’s eyes were on you, panic evident.

“Are you sure you’re doing well?” Solomon asked, voice far more level than it should be. He even had a convincing frown tugging at his lips. “You don’t seem so good.”

“Solomon’s right,” Simeon shot you a worried stare. “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet all throughout dinner.”

“Maybe you should go lie down?”

Everyone piped up in worry, though you felt as if it were all an overreaction. As you thought on it, you could use this as an excuse to escape.

“I’m not sure it’s that serious...” you trailed off, taking a small sip of your water.

“If they go to bed now, we can’t do our selfcare night!” Asmo whined prettily, batting his lashes at you. “They promised me.”

“As did I,” the sorcerer said, fingers working you into a frenzy. 

“With that being said, we’re going to retire early for the night.” Asmodeus stood, Solomon’s hand leaving you just as said demon pulled you to stand with him. “Beel, you can eat our food.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Beel easily reached over the table and took all three plates to add to his own.

Solomon stood, as well, pushing his chair in. Just as you went to turn, you caught Lucifer’s eye. His gaze was stormy, dark, foreboding. You saw his jaw tense and you turned from him, scurrying out of the dining room. That was a clear sign to you that he knew exactly what you were doing with Solomon and he obviously wasn’t happy about it. Not as if he could do anything about it. You can do as you please. You’re not some helpless child and can make your own decisions, good or bad.

Solomon and Asmodeus trailed behind you as you made your way to the lust demon’s room. It was a short hike up the stairs and a couple turns to make it there. Asmodeus did the honors of opening the door, welcoming the both of you in with a dramatic flair.

While Asmodeus got everything ready, you felt your phone buzz. You opened your DDD casually, tapping the messages bubble.

Lucifer:  
Be mindful who you trust and give yourself to.

That was all it said. Omnious and bone chilling.

You decided not to respond. If you did say anything it was sure to royally piss him off and ruin your night. You pocketed your DDD. Maybe if you left him to stew a bit, he’d get over it. Besides, it’s not as if he owns you.

Soon thereafter, Asmodeus had his room set like he wanted. His lights were dimmed low, candles illuminating the room in a romantic glow. He even had three thin flutes of dark purple demonic alcohol that were chilled to perfection with magic. The three of you sat in seperate chairs, soft and comfortable.

As your time with the duo went on, you forgot about Lucifer’s anger. Solomon and Asmodeus made for good company, making you laugh as they chatted with you. Asmodeus shared face masks, lotions, and practically anything else you could think of. It left your skin feeling soft and smooth.

Just as the three of you were settling down, Asmo’s DDD went off. You paid it no mind at first, finishing off the remnants of your drink. Then you heard Asmodeus huff, turning to see him pouting cutely.

“What’s the matter?” Solomon asked, still sipping on his half full glass.

“Lucifer requested my presence. Apparently it’s something important.”

“Anything bad?” You turned to him, watching as he stood. You didn’t really want him to go since you were having so much fun. “Will you be gone long?”

“I’m not sure. I probably will be out for a bit.” He sighed and made his way to the door, opening it. “At least I got to spend some time with you before I had to go.”

“I guess we should leave then, too.” You started, going to stand.

“No, no. Feel free to stay! I’d love to come back to you two sleeping in my bed. It is getting late after all.” A light blush dusted his cheeks, a loose fist resting gently against his chin. “It’d give me something to ravish when I come back. Have fun, darlings.”

And with a wink he was gone, the sound of the door clicking close. Silence befell the room and you wished you had more alcohol to sip on. It was a shame demonus didn’t affect you any.

“Asmodeus knows about us, by the way.”

You blinked owlishly at Solomon, his words churning in your school. It took you a moment for you to understand what he was saying. Realization dawned on you soon enough, your head whipping towards the silver eyed man sitting next to you.

“He knows?!”

“Why do you think he was so eager to get us alone?” He clicked his tongue several times, shaking his head as he frowned. “I thought you would have picked up on that.”

His words made sense. You did find it strange that Asmodeus was so sager to get you to leave, but chalked it up to being excited about having an extra join in on selfcare night. Now, you feel a little silly. Of course the Avatar of Lust would find out about your time with Solomon.

Still, Solomon didn’t have to sound so dissappointed in you. “I’ll have you—“

“And now I can fuck you proper. Isn’t that what you’ve been wanting?”

His words gave you pause, mouth agape. It _is_ what you’ve been wanting for a while. You didn’t keep it a secret from him, so it was no surprised he mentioned it, but now...

“What kept you from doing it before?”

He smiled, though it wasn’t friendly. You could feel your stomach drop as you stared at him, his eyes slanted and promising many things. “Remeber that spell I used on you in the shower? I had perfected it while I was out.”

“Did you now?”

“Mhm.” Solomon stood, placing his glass on Asmodeus’ dresser. “Now I can take you. Right here. Right now.”

You swallowed, standing. Despite the arousal pooling in your gut you glared at him as he approached, crossing your arms. “You think a few fancy looking magic tricks will make me bend over backwards for you or something?”

“It’ll do more than just that.” He stood confident and relaxed in front of you, looking at you with dark amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Want to find out?”

“Do your worst,” you did your best to sound unimpressed, regarding him with the coolest stare you could muster.

“I’d love to.”

He was on you, then, pulling you flush to his body. His mouth devoured yours in a kiss, tasting the inside of your mouth. He tasted of the champagne, sparkling and sweet. Hands gripped at your ass, slapping occasionally and kneading the flesh there. You moaned into his mouth, struggling to keep up. Out of all the times he’s kissed you, it was never this forceful. You found yourself quickly getting into it.

Your arms wrapped around his neck to get your fingers in his hair, tugging enough to get him to groan. You bit at each other’s lips, licking into each other’s mouths. It was sloppy and intense. Your bodies rubbed against each other and you could feel his erection on your thigh. He broke the kiss with one last suck on your tongue, eyes alight with lust. You were sure you mirrored the look he held.

As you panted to catch your breath, Solomon whispered something under his breath. You couldn’t make it out, but you knew it was in the demonic language. Just like in the shower, pink mist filtered about his mouth, moving like weighted smoke.

“Let’s try that again,” he murmured, moving back in.

You couldn’t have braced yourself for his kiss even if you tried. He felt overwhelming, the magic filling your mouth with his tongue, making every swipe of the pink muscle tingle pleasantly. There was that icy hot feeling again, the magic seeming to come from his hands, as well. His fingers trailed up the back of your shirt, the magic feeling like pleasure trails as it followed his movements.

You were moaning into his mouth, shuddering at the unexpected pleasure. This is what he was waiting for, then? For his magic to make everything feel even better, to leave you whimpering and begging, no doubt. 

He pulled back from the kiss, pink mist curling from his lips. “Did you like it like that?”

You nodded. His hands were still roaming your body, licking tingling pleasure into you. You didn’t want to verbally reapond least you just tumble out a moan and inflate his already huge ego.

“Then you’ll love what else I have in store for you.”

He pushed your shirt up and you helped in in pulling it off. Next where your pants, the fabric slipping down your legs along with your underwear. He pulled you back in, magic tingling along your bare body. You shuddered and yelped when he slapped your ass, the magic making it hurt more. It somehow wasn’t unpleasant and you could feel your body reacting. Tingles spread across the cheek he had struck, leaving traces of pleasure in its wake.

You opened your mouth to speak but all that came out was a moan. He slapped you other cheek before kneading the flesh, more magic spreading.

“Bastard,” you finally bit out. 

“Says the person clinging to me.” He chuckled in your ear, the sound low and dark. “I’m glad you still have that fire in you. I was scared my magic would just make you pliant with pleasure.”

“You give yourself too much credit.”

He shot you a sharp look, one that made made your veins run cold. You obviously struck a nerve in him, the agitation in his eyes evident. 

In retaliation against you, he slapped your ass again, but harder. It bordered on too painful, his magic licking across it. Then he pulled back and swiveled your body, bringing your back flush against him. His hands were between your legs in seconds, mouth nipping and sucking along your neck.

Moans were filling the open air, candlelight dancing across your skin. The pleasure seemed to crank up in intensity, his magic seeming to gain a more tangiable form. It looked less like mist and more like thin appendages, the see through quality gone. They sprouted from his palm and fingertips and splayed across your sex and hips. Out the corner of your eye, you could see the magic from his mouth had grown outwards as well, curling across your neck and shoulder. 

Your hips jerked, breath staggered. What was he doing to you? It was overwhelming again, the added force behind his magic causing you whine and whimper, little gasps rolling from your lips.

“ _Solomon_ ,” you drawled, voice high. “Fuck, Solomon.”

“Are you going to apologize for what you said, sweetheart?” His voice was anything but sweet, the lacing of intent evident in his words. His hands worked faster.

“Never in a million years,” you gasped out. His magic was making it difficult to think.

Solomon let you go and you whined at the loss, turning to him. When you reached out he swatted your hand away, stepping back. 

He tsked at you, waggling a finger. “You’re going to have to wait. That was very rude of you.”

Wait?! Again? You’ve been waiting for him to fuck you for a little over a week. Did he plan on leaving since you were being bratty?

Thankfully, no, he didn’t leave. He started to strip himself of his clothing, though he didn’t bother to fold it like he did in the bathroom. He let his robe pool at his feet, and you realized he didn’t wear any sort of underwear. Somehow, that made you more excited.

Soon, he was just as bare as you were, striding up to you. He brought two fingers up to his lips and whispered something. He wiggled them back and forth, his joyless smile back on his lips. 

“If you don’t like something I’m doing, let me know.” He stopped just short of you and you felt something like heavy air tickle at your feet. “I’ll readjust accordingly.”

Whatever was at your feet slowly started to slip up your body. Looking down, it wasn’t the pink magic he was using before. This was a pale yellow color, and it was one big tendril instead of many tiny ones. It wrapped securely around your middle, lifting you.

You squeaked, trying to grip at the tendril only for your hands to phase through it. How did that work? Before you had a chance to ask, you were being moved again then gently tossed.

You landed on softness and realized you were on Asmo’s bed. At least you didn’t fall to the floor like you originally thought you would.

Solomon was on you in moments, his body crawling over top of yours. As he hovered over you, you could feel his cock against your thigh, leaking. He was smirking, waving the yellow magic away. You had a feeling he’d bring it back soon enough.

“Now look at you all sprawled out under me, sweetheart.” His gaze slithered across your nude form, smirk deepening. “Aren’t you a sight to see.”

“Flattered,” came your clipped reply. You did squirm under his scrutiny, however, giving away how much he was affecting you. “Get on with it.”

He tutted, leaning down. His lips ghosted over yours, a barely there kiss. “Looks like I’m going to have to teach you paitence tonight.”

Just as you craned your neck to kiss him proper, he pulled away, leaving you wanting more.

“Solomon,” you sounded as if you were pleading and you quickly clamped your mouth shut.

Too bad for you, he heard, giving you a self satisfied laugh. “You resist so much yet you want even more. It shouldn’t hurt your pride so much to admit it. I want you, too.”

You didn’t respond, not trusting your voice. Your pride would indeed be a little wounded at admitting it outloud, but you were clearly fiending for him and he saw it plain as day. Perhaps he was right...

Solomon took your distracted state in advantage, peppering kisses along your neck. Groaning, you tilted your neck to give him more access as he licked the previous hickey he left only to leave another right below it. The pink colored magic slithered against your skin again, leaving icy fire everywhere his mouth touched. 

You bucked under him, hands going to his back. His muscles flexed pleasantly under your hands as he kept moving down, leaving hickey after hickey until you could barely stand it. His long fingers smoothed around your hips and thighs, the sweet, tingling sensation back. You sighed his name when he finally got between your spread legs.

He looked up at you, knowing what you wanted. The glint in his eyes told you he wouldn’t give it to you just yet and you pouted before you could stop it.

“Such a cute one you are,” he lifted a leg to kiss it, his magic spreading warm across you. 

His tongue laved hot over the flesh before his bit down hard enough to make you jump. He kissed it soothingly, magic aiding. He moved slowly along your thigh, licking and biting and kissing all the while. By the time he made it to your other thigh to repeat the process you were whining. Just how long was he going to keep at it like that? You were filled with so much want and lust for the sorcerer between your legs that it wasn’t funny. He knew what you wanted. You knew what you wanted. Why did he have to torture you so?

“Beg.”

“What?”

Solomon bit into your thigh, licking it. “I said to beg. You want me inside you, don’t you?”

“What makes you think I’ll beg for it?” You challenged, trying in vain to sound tough. Your voice was wavering and bordering on airy.

“Fine,” was all he said before he got on his knees. 

Just as you thought he was getting ready to slide home, he crawled off of you and towards your face. He stayed on his knees, the plush comforter puffing up around his knees. His cock swayed tantizingly close to your face.

His fingers slid over your head, pulling you close enough for his tip to touch your lips, smearing precum. “Suck.”

You glared at him through your lashes as you did as told for once. You watched as his eyes fluttered shut, his cock sliding into your wanting mouth. It was a little awkward to give head in that position but you made it work.

Your tongue lapped along his cock, lips forming a tight suction as you bobbed your head. The pink magic slipped along your mouth, swiping aross your teeth and tongue, somehow eliciting pleasure from you. You brought a hand up to grip the rest of him that you couldn’t get, hallowing your cheeks as you pumped in time with your head. Satisfaction and lust rolled over you when he whispered your name. His fingers tightened their grip on your head, pushing your head further down his cock. You let him, being reminded of all the other times he made you choke on his cock in public, sex twitching with need. You moaned around his length, resulting in a moan of his own as he cock twitched. More precum dribbled onto your tongue and his magic seemed to pick up the pace.

Removing your hand allowed him to shove himself deeper into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You relaxed your throat and let him slide in, swallowing around him.

“That’s perfect,” he purred, cock sliding in and out of your throat. 

You breathed through your nose as he kept going, body pulsating with need. Everytime he hit your throat his magic tickled you there, sending shockwaves through you and spit to trickle out the side of your mouth. It was a strange albeit it pleasant sensation. It made you even more eager to finally have him slip inside you.

He abruptly pulled out of your mouth, panting softly. His cock was covered in your saliva, jumping slightly. “So good sweetheart. Maybe you’re finally ready.”

“I’ve been ready, asshole,” you choked out, voice raspy with the abuse.

He smirked at you, crawling back down your body. “Not with that attitude you are.” 

Just as you thought he was going to get back between your legs, he stood. With a snap of his of fingers the yellow, opaque magic was back, waving in the air behind him. He pointed at you, the tendril following the silent instructions to glide up your leg and to your aching sex. 

It stopped right before he could touch you there and you shot a desperate glare Solomon’s way. “P-Please,” you begged meekly, turning from him.

He laughed. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

So he wanted to play that game. Your paitence was wearing thin, your want to finally get fucked clouding your decisions. You could feel your sturbonness slowly fall away as you lied there. You could feel the faint heat from his magic.

“I said p-please. Please, Solomon.”

“Please _what_ , sweetheart? Tell me what you want.”

Your voice trembled as you spoke. “Please let your magic touch me. Solomon, please, I want you so bad. Fuck me with it, I don’t care. I... I need it.”

Solomon gave a thoughtful noise. “I suppose that works.”

Then the yellow magic was on you, forming a slightly more solid form. It slid along your throbbing sex, up and down, up and down. It moved your hips with it, gripping the sheets beneath you by your head.

“Inside. Inside me, _please_! Solomon, I—“

You cut yourself off with a moan of his name. The tendril slowly started to push into you, stretching you pleasantly. It was slick as it pumped slowly in and out of you, easing what pain that would have been there. You rocked your hips, trying to force it deeper. Nothing you did worked and the magic went at its own pace, slowly working you open.

As you whined and moaned around the intrusion, Solomon took the time to round the bed, his hands coming into contact with your hard nipples. Your hand latched onto his wrist before you could stop yourself, his name tumbling freely from your lips. The pink magic intensified your pleasure, sparking from your nippls straight to between your legs. 

“Solomon... Solomon!” You panted, body writhing along the bed. “More, please! I want you inside me. _Now_.”

He hummed above you, pinching your nipples. Despite your demand, he stayed put, hands massaging your chest. “That didn’t sound like begging to me.”

You half growled, desperation clouding your judgement. “Fine then. Fuck me, please. You know I need you right now. I’ve waited for so long.” You swallowed thickly, hips twitching. “Please fuck me!”

His hands left you as well as all his magic. You felt cold and empty, but it didn’t last for long. The large tendril wrapped around your middle and flipped you onto your stomach, leaving your ass in the air. You looked back just as Solomon swatted at your ass again, gripping the flesh and pulling.

“I’d say you’ve earned it.”

“Finally,” you whined, swaying your hips side to side, seeing the lust brimming in his eyes as he watched. “Fuck me, Solomon.”

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, spreading your other cheek open. “So pretty.”

You didn’t have it in you to feel ashamed as he examined you. Before you could get to antsy with more waiting, his cock was pressing against your hole and—

He slammes inside, both of you moaning out. The slick the yellow tendril left inside you did wonders, apparently. You only had a moment to catch your breath before he was pounding into you. You could feel the pink magic from before alighting your senses, licking along your walls with it’s icy hot pleasure, tingling.

You wouldn’t last long. Any other time you’d be embarrassed but you didn’t care right then. Solomon’s cock was finally inside of you, his hips snapping against your ass in the most perfect of ways. 

He swatted your ass three times, alternating which cheek he hit. You cried out for him, throwing your hips back to meet him. It was so damned _good_. Delicious, even. Pleasure and pain wracked your body as he kept going. Your cheeks stung as your hole throbbed around his cock. Your fingers dug into the covers as you looked back at Solomon, more spit slipping out of your open mouth.

“That’s a good look on you,” he panted out, fingers digging into your ass. “Wish I could take a picture.”

You didn’t have it in you to throw a jab back his way. You felt the same about how he looked, however. His cheeks had a gorgeous pink blushing dusting them, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. His pupils were dilated, mouth twitching in his pleasure. You watched as he rocked into you, his head leaning back as he moaned his pleasure, body rolling. It was an alluring sight that added to your pleasure and you dedicated it to memory.

Your end was drawing closer and closer, his cock hitting all the roght spots within you. You tried to warn him but he smacked your ass again, calling you his and you tumbled over the edge.

Solomon’s name flew from your mouth as you cried out, body trembling and eyes rolling back. Gracefully, Solomon stopped, allowing your orgasm to run its course through you. You barely registered him slipping out until he left you empty.

“Solomon,” you drawled, reaching blindly for him. “Come back.”

He chuckled, pushing on your hip until you followed the movement. You let gravity pull you down to fall against the bed, blinking when Solomon kept shifting you. When he finally stopped, you were on your back, legs spread. He settled between them, easily sliding back home inside you.

Then he was thrusting again, his magic working inside you in tandem with his cock. You weren’t sure if you were in heaven or hell at that point. Your pleasure just seemed to continously mount on itself. You had already felt sensitive from his magic and your previous orgasm, him still going adding to it. 

Your voice was far from quiet as he fucked you, your hands clawing at his pale skin, leaving red streaks. How much longer could he go before he came inside you? You weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop or keep going, the pleasure bordering on too much. He didn’t stop, however, leaning down to capture your mouth in a sloppy kiss. Everywhere he touched you his magic licked along your skin, igniting your already fired up body. 

His fingers dug into your hips, magic you assumed by the touch as the yellow tendril laying against your legs, pushing them up to your chest. The new angle let him hit deeper, focusing on the bundle of nerves inside you. You wailed, immobilized by his magic and pleasure. What were you to do aside from take what he gave you.

“I’m going to cum inside you,” he moaned against your mouth. “Going to cum so deep inside you that you’ll be begging for more.”

You didn’t doubt him in the slightest. Your dignity had been tossed aside long ago, your want for him overriding that.

Then his voice was going higher, higher, higher still until—  
He was finally cuming inside you, thrusting deep. You watched his face contort in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut and mouth agape as he moaned. It was beautiful, you tiredly mused as he emptied himself within you. He slowly came down, head dipping to press lazy kisses to your shoulder. You noticed he was mainly kissing where he had bitten hickies into skin.

You panted together, holding tightly to each other. It was calming, you found. There was something about holding onto someone just as sweaty and tired as you after sex that just felt... nice. It slowed your racing heartbeat.

After a while, he shifted, his magic having dissipated long before then. You got a good look at his face, seeing a lopsided smile on his features. You couldn’t help but to thank that he looked handsome with a geniune smile on his face.

“We should get cleaned up,” he mumbled, pressing a shaky kiss to your lips. 

He slipped out of you, his seed following suit. You felt a little bad as it got on Asmo’s sheets. Though, another part of you didn’t really care. 

Solomon slowly helped you to stand, opening a drawer beside the bed and pulling out a rag. It was oh so soft, feeling smooth as he lightly cleaned your skin. He pressed little kisses to his other bite marks, almost as if in apology. When he finished, he tossed the rag onto his pile of clothes.

He looked at your trembling legs, shooting a smile your way. “Can you walk to the bathroom?”

“Barely,” you admitted, clinging to him.

He laughed softly, whispering under his breath until the familiar yellow magic reappeared. Instead of trying to pleasure you, it swooped you up, curling around you protectively. 

“Then you don’t have to worry about it.”

He brazenly waltzed into the hall with you being carried behind him. He moved about without a care in the world. You felt panic try to strike you. You both were nude! And reeked of sex! What was he thinking?

Thankfully, he opened the bathroom door, the room empty. You would have breathed a sigh of relief if Lucifer didn’t leave his room with Asmodeus in tow. They both locked eyes with you and you could feel Lucifer’s fury from there. Uh oh. Lucifer was surely going to find some way to get you for that.

The last thing you saw was Lucifer clenching his jaw and Asmodeus shooting you a nervous smile before the door closed thanks to the magic somehow gripping the doorknob.

“Looks like someone’s in trouble,” Solomon laughed, sitting you neatly on the closed toliet seat, willing his magic away with a flick of his wrist. “I wonder what he’s going to do to you.”

“Shut up, Solomon,” you grumbled. “I’m in deep shit.”

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad. He likes you more than he lets on.” He turned the bath water on, testing the temperature. “Whatever punishment he dishes out won’t be so bad. He’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that. Was he insuating what you thought he was? Revenge sex, of sorts? You didn’t know, but if you weren’t so exhausted already you’d be squirming where you sat. Should the idea of Lucifer bending you over his desk excite you as much as it did? You didn’t know if you wanted the answer to that just yet.

By the time you got done musing to yourself, Solomon finished running the bath. There was a pleasant aroma drifting from it as he helped you in. It smelt of spring rain and flowers. 

Solomon climbed in after you, getting snug behind you, your back to his chest. He gingerly cleansed your body, doing a thorough job. You were surprised he was being so gentle but you didn’t complain. It was nice to be handled tenderly after something so rough.

When the bath was finished, he dried you both off, wrapping one of the plush robes that belonged to Asmodeus around your form. He donned a towel around his hips and you eyes the streaks your nails left on him. It looked good in him.

He was quick to usher you across the hall to your room and thankfully no one saw that time.

When you finally sat on your bed, you noticed neatly folded clothes on the nightstand, yours and Solomon’s DDD sitting atop them.

You gingerly took yours as Solomon locked the door, opening your messages. Lucifer and Asmodeus’ tabs were pulled up first. You ignored Lucifer’s and opened Asmo’s first.

Asmodeus:  
I brought your stuff to your room, no need to thank me!  
Lucifer is really jealous about all this, you know.  
Be on the lookout for him! He’s planning something big for you.

You gulped, though you were surprised to see the word jealous. Lucifer being jealous? That didn’t sound right.

You:  
Thank you, Asmo. Will do.

Asmodeus:  
Of course!  
Also, the scent of sex you left all over my room is delightful!  
I wish I could have joined or at least watch. Film it for me next time!  
I’m going to lie in bed and await my impending arousal. In fact, it’s already here!

You rolled your eyes playfully at his words, backing out of the conversation. All that was left as Lucifer’s text. Swallowing, you finally worked up the courage to open it.

Lucifer:  
...

That was ominous.

You:  
Everything OK?

Lucifer:  
No, but I’ll make sure its set right soon enough.  
Be ready for me.

You didn’t reply, a bit of fear trickling into you.

Solomon took your phone from your hands, shutting the screen off and placing it back on the nightstand. “Don’t worry about him right now. Lets sleep.”

You curled up against Solomon underneath the covers. You both were warmed from the bath, bodies curling together nicely. He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of your head as you tucked yourself into him.

“Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” you finished through a yawn.

Sleep easily drifted through your already exhausted limbs, dragging you down. You were soon snoring softly in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
